There are a number of games that have been patented and marketed having paddles with numbers on one side, usually typically mounted on an axis in a frame or in a case, with the object of the game being to roll the dice, and then flipping over the paddle which has the number rolled on it (the number being actually the sum of the two numbers on the two dice), or, if the user had rather and if it is possible, the player can flip down any number of paddles which together add up to the number rolled on the dice. For example, if the two dice rolled turn up a 6 and a 4, the rolled number is 10. The player can flip over the 10 paddle, or the 9 and the 1; the 8 and the 2, the 2, 3, and 5, the 1, 2, 3, and 4, etc. Although the better mode of play generally requires flipping the largest number possible, as these numbers are used up the players ordinarily resort to flipping combinations of smaller numbers.
This game has been popular both as an adult gambling game, and as a children's game. Sometimes, for advertising purposes, the rear sides of the paddles each have a letter on it, such that when all paddles are in the second position, the letters spell out the name of a company or product.
Nonetheless, however, there is a need for a game of this general type but which takes the player one step farther. It is the primary purpose of this invention to provide the player not only with a game which is largely dictated by luck, but to add on a second phase of the game involving both skill and the education of youth.